


Those Eyes

by Soliepower



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliepower/pseuds/Soliepower
Summary: Deke tries to get to know Fitz and Simmons. Fitz doesn't like it.





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Agents of Shield/ Fitzsimmons writing so please be gentle. 
> 
> I do not own Agents of Shield or any of the characters.

Her eyes were his favorite, Deke decided.

The way that they lit up and sparkled as she discussed something she loved, or saw someone she loved. Watching her entire face light up and her eyes glimmer when she saw Fitz always made Deke smile himself.

He liked that her smile reached her eyes.

He liked the wrinkles that formed in the creases when she laughed.

He liked the gentleness her eyes held when she looked at her loved ones; even when she looked at him.

He liked that her eyes reminded him of his mom. In hindsight he can't understand how he didn't see it before. Those eyes were eyes he looked into everyday as a child. They were the eyes that stared into his own when he was scared of oncoming Kree attacks. The eyes that rocked him to sleep.

His mother had his grandmother's eyes and they were his favorite thing about her.

He liked that Fitz loved her so much.

He saw the love there that is mother always talked about. The genuine love and devotion that was always present between them.

That was the only thing he liked about Fitz.

Fitz was an asshole. A self-abosorbed, IQ obsessed asshole. And yeah, sure after Deke helped save the day Fitz was nicer to him. But only  _after._ Until then he was nothing but a hindered in Fitz's eyes. And that stung. Knowing what he does now, it hit him hard. His grandfather hated him, his grandfather didn't want him around. And sure Fitz didn't know who he was, but still. It hurt.

Two days after his discovery Deke found himself watching his grandparents interact in the Lighthouse's command center. He had been watching them from the dark corner of the room for fifteen minutes as they worked together to try and find ways to seal the rift. Chuckling as they talked over each other in a way that nobody else could understand. 

The way they finished each other's sentences after only a few words annoyed him before. But now, he found it endearing.

Jesus, what was happening to him?

"I don't know. What is happening to you freak?" A voice said to his right.

Jumping and turning to his side he saw Daisy, staring at him.

Had he said that out loud?

"Why the hell are you standing over here? In the dark? Like a freak?"

Deke shook off the butterflies that appeared in his stomach as her voice made its presence.

"I'm just bored. Nothing much to do here."

"So you're standing in the dark corner? That's considered stalking here you know."

Deke pushed off the wall. "Well Fitz hates me, so I would prefer to keep my distance. There's just not much else to do. Really no where else to go."

Daisy shook her head. "He doesn't hate you. He's just....." She paused, staring off at her two friends. "They've been through a lot. Too much. And he's not as trusting as he once was. Too much happened. He doesn't know you. None of us do really."  
  


"You all knew me enough to let me sacrifice myself for you. And besides, I should be the one not trusting you. You all destroyed the world after all."

Daisy rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

Deke looked back at the couple in the center of the room. Fitz had his hand on the small of her back as he stared into her eyes. She laughed at something he said and placed her hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing his stubble.

"What do you mean they went through a lot? What all have they gone through?"

Daisy sighed. "That's not my place to say."

"Fitz went off on me when I asked about the ocean. They said it was dark and cold. I'm guessing that was one of the things?"

Daisy had tears welling in her eyes and for a moment Deke feared he over-stepped. "Yeah. Yeah it was." She wiped away a few of the tears that managed to escape. "Ahem," She cleared his throat. "You should just ask them. If you want to know about them. Just talk to them. But don't be such an asshole about it okay. Just.....be less you and maybe they'll tell you."

"I thought you said Fitz didn't trust me. Why would he talk to me about anything?"

"He likes you. Deep, deep,  _deep_ down. Just talk to him."

* * *

 

It took him three days to work up the courage to approach Fitz. Three days of aborted attempts. Three days of rehearsing what he would say in his mind. Should he be causal or jump right into the personal details? 

"Hey Fitz. So how long did it take for you and Simmons to start dating? How was the first date? What's your deal with the ocean?"

Probably wouldn't work.

He took a deep breath and marched into the command center where Fitz was staring intently at an image of the rift. 

Clearing his throat he approached the man.

"Is a--is the gravitonium holding up at all? With sealing the rift I mean?"

Fitz shook his head, eyes not leaving the screen. "It's holding but it won't hold for long. It's just another band aid. It won't hold for long."

Deke nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Did you need something Deke?"

"Wha--ah, no. Just wondering if you needed help with anything. Want to make myself useful since I'm stuck here and all."

Fitz remained silent as he brought his left hand up to his face, scratching his beard.

"Do you like it? The ring I mean?"

"Yeah. It's a good one. Thanks for that."

Silence.

"Does Jemma like her's?"

"Yeah."

More silence.

"She's pretty. Jemma-Simmons I mean. She's pretty. You're lucky. She has nice eyes. And a beautiful smile. I mean really every time she smiles at me, it's the brightest thing that I've ever seen. Reminds me of my mom actually. But her eyes. They're gorgeous."

Fitz slowly turned from the screen, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Deke continued. "And she is so nice. The way she takes care of Yo-yo and Coulson and even the way she treats me. She's just so nice."

Fitz blinked twice before tilting his head.  

"Deke. Do you like my wife?"

Deke stuttered. "Wha--no. I mean yes."

Fitz's eyebrows shot up as he took a mini step towards Deke, causing Deke to stumble backward; realizing his error.

"I mean I like her as a person. Not anything else. She reminds me of my mom."

Fitz's eyes were still a stormy blue as he continued his slow approach on Deke, causing the other man to slam against a table behind him.

"I was just sharing. Observing really. You're a lucky guy, that she is with you and I---I have to go." He was stuttering as he moved around the table, rushing away from Fitz as the Scot stared after him.

"I'm just gonna go find something to do. Somewhere else. Bye."

Deke ducked out of the room, rushing down empty corridors to his makeshift room. "Idiot. Idiot." He was too absorbed in chastising himself that he hadn't notice someone coming towards him until it was too late.

His body slammed into a smaller one, causing both he and the other person to go sliding to the floor.

"Ompf." A grunt came from the other person.

Shaking off the sudden fall Deke looked up to see Simmons across from him, hand on her head.

"Shit. Are you okay?" Deke jumped up, assisting her to her feet.

"I'm quite fine Deke, just wasn't expecting that. Are you alright? You seem distracted. Did you see another fear apparition?" She looked at him, concern in her eyes.

Those eyes.

Deke couldn't take looking at them.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

He brushed past the confused woman continuing to his room.

He would have to ask another day. 


End file.
